Annie Frazier
Annie Frazier is a female wrestler currently signed to Character Championship Wrestling (CCW). She is a Backyard Kid character from Backyard Sports, a series of video games best known for starring kid-sized versions of popular professional real-life sports stars. The Backyard Sports series is the only game brand licensed by all the leading professional US sports leagues (MLB, NFL, MLS, NHL, and NBA), and includes Backyard Baseball, Backyard Football (American football), Backyard Soccer, Backyard Basketball, Backyard Hockey, and Backyard Skateboarding. In the games, players form a team consisting of Backyard Kids and pro players, which they take through a "Backyard League" season, attempting to become the champions. Background *'Series:' Backyard Sports *'Species: '''Human *'Age:' 11 *'Height:' 5'6" *'Weight:' 127 lbs. *'Companies:' (Currently) CCW *'Debut:' CCW Year 1 *'Status:' Active *'Billed from: Frazier Field in Meadowbrook *'''Allies: Any non-human animal wrestlers (e.g. Sonic the Hedgehog, Asui Hikaru, Crash Bandicoot, Conker, etc.) Yakko Warner (boyfriend), Sackboy (other boyfriend), Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, Pablo Sanchez, The Khan Brothers, The Backyard Kids, Emmy, Reggie Rocket, Amy Rose *'Rivals:' (Young) Gwen Tennyson, Zoe Payne, The END (Lucy van Pelt and Bella Swan) *'Twitter:' @Backyard_Fraiz Wrestling Career 'Character Championship Wrestling' Personality In the FWM, much like her Backyard Sports canon, Annie adores nature, peace, friendship and the outdoors. Holding all of these near and dear to her heart, she defends and fights for them adamantly and sometimes nuttily. While she does not favor violence--in fact, she's very much against it--she can and will push herself to surprising levels of physicality if it means standing up for that which she believes in and cherishes. Whether it is the honor and well-being of her friends or all that is good and right by Mother Nature, Annie steadfastly stands beside her cause no matter what others may perceive of her because of it. Some may consider her FWM self to be somewhat crazy or mental (hence the "EnvironMENTAList" moniker) because of her shamelessly-excitable personality over nature: she eats only on the most vegan of diets, frowns upon transportation that is environmentally unsafe, has a great propensity for hugs and kisses, and will side with any animal in the FWM even if said animal is ferocious or otherwise malevolent in behavior. However, to most, Annie is a girl with a kind, sweet heart that cares for just about anyone in the Multiverse, and means no true harm in anything. Personal life Annie is particularly close with all of her fellow Backyard Kids in Meadowbrook, and is also good friends with fellow CCW wrestlers Emmy and Reggie Rocket. She also has two boyfriends in Sackboy and Yakko Warner. In wrestling Annie wrestles a technically-sound style and has a penchant for utilizing wrestling moves that contain the names of animals, to reflect her love of nature and fauna. Finishing Moves *''Last Chancery / Al Gore-ithm'' (Bridging Arm Triangle Choke)adopted form Austin Aries *''Peacemaker'' (Reverse Roundhouse Kick, usually following the Kiss of Death) Signature Moves *Anaconda Vice *Bear Hug *''Bird Buster'' (Delayed Brainbuster) – adopted from Koko B. Ware *Boston Crab *Bronco Buster *Bulldog *Butterfly Backbreaker *Cactus Clothesline *Calf Slicer *Camel Clutch *''Cat's Cradle'' (Fisherman Buster floated into a Small Package) *Cobra Clutch *''Cobra Twist'' (Abdominal Stretch) *''Crab Walk Leg Drop'' (Second rope Sideways Ropewalk Leg Drop) *Crane Kick *''Falcon Arrow'' (Sit-Out Suplex Slam) *''Flying Squirrel Takedown'' (Jump-over Takedown) – adopted from Ellis Coleman *Gator Roll *''Gorilla Clutch'' (Inverted Cloverleaf, sometimes with Bodyscissors) – adopted from Shuji Kondo *Gorilla Press Slam *''Happy Valley Driver'' (Airplane Spin followed by a Death Valley Driver) *''Kiss of Death'' (Annie kisses her opponent on the lips, usually setting up the Peacemaker) *Leapfrog Body Guillotine *''Lionsault'' (Springboard Moonsault) – adopted from Chris Jericho *''Lion Tamer'' (Boston Crab while kneeling on the opponent's neck or back) – adopted from Chris Jericho *''Lion's Claw'' (Shoulder Claw) – adopted by Shawn Coen *Lotus Lock *Monkey Flip *Mule Kick *Multiple Chickenwing Variations **''Cattle Preservation'' (Bridging Double) – parodied from Daniel Bryan/Bryan Danielson **Crossface **Double *Multiple Splash Variations **Frog **Phoenix **Stinger *Multiple Suplex Variations **Belly-to-Belly, sometimes Overhead **Butterfly **Cobra Clutch **Fisherman **Spider **Tiger *Octopus Hold *''Reverse Tree Slam (Two-Handed Reverse Chokeslam Facebuster, sometimes Sit-Out) *Skin the Cat *Snake Eyes *''Tarantula (Rope-Hung Boston Crab) – adopted from Tajiri *''Tree of Life'' (Tree of Woe) *''Tree Slam (Two-Handed Chokeslam) *Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors Takedown Managers Nicknames *'"The Granola Girl"' *'"The EnvironMENTAList"' Entrance Themes *"Obsession" by Jim Johnston *"Let's Light It Up" by Kari Kimmel *'"Can't Be Tamed"' by Miley Cyrus Championships and Accomplishments '''FanFiction Wresting Awards' *Female Match of the Year (2014) with Emmy and Reggie Rocket vs. The END in a Demon's Dungeon Match at CCW Pandemonium *Non-Title Female Match of the Year (2015) with Amy Rose vs. Zoe Payne and Bella Swan in an Ambulance Match at CCW Regal Rumble ''Pro Wrestling Illustrated *Ranked '#16''' in the PWI Female 25 (2013) ''Wrestling Observer Newsletter *5 Star Match (2014) with Emmy and Reggie Rocket vs. The END in a Demon's Dungeon Match at ''CCW Pandemonium Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:CCW Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers